1. Field of Invention
This device relates to culinary tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safe, easy, and compact transportable roasting device with foldable prongs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Who does not love a hot dog or marshmallow roasted over a campfire? Ancient in this art is a tree branch to hold food over a fire far enough out so that the holder""s hands are not singed. The branch has given way to the relatively more high tech ROLLA ROASTER (Trademark), as shown in FIG. 1: twin prong tines 1 at the end of a telescoping stalk 2, a handle 3, and a knob 4 that allows the stalk to be rotated from the handle end. However, when the prior art ROLLA ROASTER stalk 2 is fully collapsed, the roaster is still almost a foot long, making it difficult to pack and carry. Also, the prongs 1 can poke holes in bags, back packs, or pockets, which is a nuisance and a danger to the user. Needed is a wienie roaster with prongs that can be easily moved out of the way.
Disclosed here is a wienie roaster with a compact, simple, and safe means to fold the prongs. This keeps the prongs out of the way when the roaster is being carried, so that it will not jab and stick holes in people and things. The folding prong design disclosed here makes for a more compact, safer, and easier to carry and store wienie roaster. Further objects and advantages by this invention will become apparent from the following description, and from the preferred embodiments shown in the accompanying drawings and description.
A basic embodiment of the invention discloses a head at the end of a roaster stalk, which has a bore that pivotably receives a prong. Friction between the prong and the head folds the prong in its extended operational position and also allows the prong to be swivelled and folded back. According to the most preferred embodiment disclosed here, the prong is formed of wire in a U-shape, curved at the base. The base of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d is pivotably received by a head, and the head is secured at the end of the roaster stalk. The base of the U-shaped prong is not squared off, but has a slight curve. The prong is made of a resilient material, such as steel, which allows some give and bend, but springs back into its original shape. The bore in the head for receiving the base of the prong has oval-shaped, beveled openings. The vertices of the oval openings are directed toward and away from the roaster""s handle or stalk so that the curved base of the resilient prong notches into place in the extended and folded back positions. A tension shoe within the head distributes even pressure on the base of the prong. A hole in the top of the head allows lubricant, such as oil or fat from a cooking wiener, to enter the head and lubricate the base of the prong and the tension shoe. The lubrication hole may also be threaded to receive a set screw, which can provide additional pressure to hold the prong in place.
In another embodiment of the disclosed invention, the base of the U-shaped prong has a beveled bore forming notches to receive the tip of the roaster stalk. In this embodiment, the prong is held in its extended and folded back positions when the tip of the stalk enters the notches in the base of the prong. The end of the stalk may be threaded to receive the head, so that the head can be screwed out a little to allow the base of the prong to clear the tip of the stalk, thereby permitting the prong to be swivelled to its extended or folded position. Alternatively, a spring and ball at the end of the stalk can exert enough pressure to hold the ball in the notches of the prong base to hold the prong in position, yet still allow the prong to be swivelled.